Talk:Konohagakure
who said it was the strongest of the 5 great nations. Information Bureau Shouldn't "Konohagakure Information Bureau" be added? Geohound 14:00, 17 February 2009 (UTC) READ! I was reading this and in the second paragraph I saw that it said that Konoha has many more shinobi than any other village. No where in the manga did it say that. Sure it has a lot but it didn't say the most. Therefore I changed it to it has more shinobi than any other village with the exception of the 5 Great villages who are equal. But people keep changing it back. I also found it said further down into the article that Konoha emerged as the Strongest village after the 3rd Great Shinobi war. This is false. Sure it emerged as powerful but no where did it say it was the strongest so I changed it to it emerged as one of the strongest villages however people changed it to it emerged as the strongest village again. We don't know much about any other village other than Konoha. For all we know it could turn out to be the weakest of the 5 so stop changing it. :Actually you changed it to "emerged as one of the Five Great Nations." from "emerged as one of the strongest of the Five Great Nations." sure, we don't have evidence of it being "the strongest", but the fact that Konoha is one of the strongest has been noted. Also please be careful of the removing that breaks the summary section which is transcluded into other pages. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Mar 16, 2009 @ 03:45 (UTC) Who said it was the strongest. We have no idea of any of the other villages military power other than Suna wichhas a a lot of shinobi but not many really powerful ones. And the mist village that Kakashi said had the strongest military power. Your making things up. For all we know it could be the second weakest. If you change it again I\ll change it back. Also it does not have the most shinobi that we no of. Thats ridiculous and your over hyping Konoha. It is strong but we don't know if it is the strongest. STOP BEING RIDICULOUS. :I can't find anything about Konoha having the most shinobi of all hidden villages, but it has been stated several times in the databooks and fanbook that Konoha is, in fact, the strongest hidden village. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 16:04, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :Omoi, you wrote that Konoha emerged as one of the greatest villages along with the other four. Who was in the Third great war? Iwa & Konoha. And some others. Someone had to win. And Konoha won. So how could Konoha come out equal with Iwa?--Inferuno Ryuu 16:17, 16 March 2009 (UTC) I'll give you that. But also Konoha was so afraid when they found out they might get into a war with Kumo (who by the way was ready to fight at any time). Konoha gave up a powerful Jonin and was ready to piss off one of its most powerful clans to stay out of a war with Kumo. And Kakashi said Kiri had a strong military force. They killed most of their clans. And they have a small population (do to their former graduation ritual). And yet still they are one of the 5 Great Villages. We don't know where it ranks. But even if it was the strongest. To say it is the strongest now is messed up (It is destroyed). I agree with Omoi. 1) Konoha wasn't afraid they would get into a war with Kumo over the Hyuga Incident, they were worried the war would start again after they had made peace. Just because Konoha sacrificed a powerful Jonin to avoid fighting with Kumo again doesn't mean that they are weak, they just didn't want to fight continue fighting one of their fellow Five Great Nations. Expanding on that, Kumo is friggin psycho and warmongering! Konoha didn't want to risk a whole new war when Hizashi was willing to die for peace. 2) Just because Konoha was demolished during Pain's Invasion doesn't mean it still doesn't hold much of its former power: it's economy is just pressed with reconstruction and most of its ninja are focusing on missions to provide funds to the village for reconstruction. 3) Minor thing, but it has never been said that Suna possesses a large number of sihnobi. Actually according to the most recent databook it has the lowest population score of the Five Great Nations.LeafNinjaGoku (talk) 20:11, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Ha Ha Ha, you are amazing. According to you, being powerful means that anytime someone threatens you with a war, you kill one of your fellows. Also. if Konoha was really so powerful, why was a certain Pain able to destroy it in the first place? Does it mean that Pain was stronger than the whole of Konoha put together? Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 03:55, December 19, 2009 (UTC) What would have been the wiser course of action during the Hyuga Incident: let one ninja willingly give his life to avoid another war or let even more die because of Kumo's arrogance and greed? Furthermore, Pain was a Kage-level ninja with six bodies to fight with. Deidara alone was able to nearly destroy the whole of Suna and Pain makes him look like a little bitch. How could Konoha have stopped a never-before-seen jutsu that could level an entire village? And finally, Naruto defeated Pain single-handed, so there is no way in hell you can say Pain was "stronger than the whole of Konoha put together", baka.LeafNinjaGoku (talk) 03:09, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Name of Article? Um ,Why is the article called "Konohagakure"? Rarely anybody uses the full name of the Leaf Village, if anything you might wanna change it to "Konoha" or even better the "Hidden Leaf Village". It's in english and a perfect name for the article than Konohagakure AMTNinja (talk) 00:21, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :All other village articles have the village's Japanese name (without the "no sato") as their title. This article is named using the same pattern for consistency's sake. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:31, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah, can't we do the same with all of them. We have the English names now. AMTNinja (talk) 00:38, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :Note Forum:Japanese-English Terms for reference. I remember something some time ago about comments on the official translations being inconsistent between Konoha and Leaf Village and thus we went with our convention of using Japanese names if the English translation cant agree with itself. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) May 17, 2009 @ 09:43 (UTC) Naruto is initially a Japanese manga and anime, why should we change it to the exact English name? The name "Konoha" redirects to the article, I know because that's how I found it. If someone comes on here looking for "The Hidden Leaf Village" then the obviously don't watch the anime or read the manga much at all. Third Training Ground Is there any article on the Third Training Ground, the place where Kakashi conducted the "bell test"? I could not find it in the search results. It needs to be on the list of Konohagakure's landmarks as well. Do you agree?Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 11:10, October 17, 2009 (UTC) To speed up the inclusion of this in this wiki, I am going to list it in the landmarks section. I shall write a more descriptive article on it soon. In the meantime, if someone has the time, please do it. Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 04:07, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Newer Picture Can anyone find a more recent photo of Konoha with Tsunade's face on the Hokage Monument? Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 01:37, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Find a picture with the house of lords on konoha. Inaccuraccy :"Although Konoha, much like the country in which it resides, has been peaceful for the past sixteen years..." I fail to see how the war between Konoha, Suna, and Oto, which occurred in those sixteen years, was in any way at all peaceful. Not to mention the commotion Sasuke's defection caused and the invasion of Pain.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 15:34, May 6, 2010 (UTC) 6th Hokage This Article states that there has only been 5 Hokages, however this is untrue. After the invasion of Pain, Tsunade falls into a coma because she had transferred all of her chakra to Katsuyu in order to keep the villagers safe. While she was in a coma Danzo was proclaimed 6th Hokage. Even though Danzo is dead and Tsunade is Hokage again it does not Change the fact that Danzo was a Hokage so the Article should be changed from 5 Hokages to 6. :Danzo was declared the candidate Sixth. While he had a lot of power, but he was not offical, so technically yeah there was only five Hokage.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 01:50, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Adding Uzumaki Clan Shouldn't we add Uzumaki Clan to the list of clans that live/lived in the village? --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 01:49, August 11, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :There's really only ever been one known Uzumaki in the village at a time, which isn't enough for the clan to be "of" Konoha. ''~SnapperT '' 03:19, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I was concidering Kushina, Naruto and Mito seeing as all three lived in the village. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 20:48, August 11, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi